The present invention relates to fixed angle fuzes and more particularly to fixed angle fuzes which arm on the drop out of small targets. In fuzing systems where two concentric fixed conical detection beams have been used, the warhead is detonated either by loss of the target signal from the fore beam or by the elapsing of the time delay based on the relative missile-target velocity initiated upon detection in the aft beam. As a result, targets will normally drop out and the time delay equation need only be optmized for large targets. These systems lack the means for optimizing the time delay for different size targets.